Life saving jackets have been used for many years both by those who attempt to rescue those in trouble and those already in danger. The more common type of life jackets include a zippered front for securing the life jacket about the upper torso of the body. Usually, adjustable straps conform the life jacket to the shape of the body and a thin securing strap is used to keep the life vest on the body of the wearer in the event that the zipper should open.